emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 8512 (20th June 2019)
Plot As Maya is escorted from the dock, a distressed Jacob begs the judge to let her go, insisting he's got in wrong. Rhona believes Pete has been sexting Debbie so Pete unlocks his phone and reads out the message - Debbie was asking him to return the welder. Rhona feels awful. Jai jealously watches on as Tom gives Laurel dating advice. Faith can't believe Maya was only sentenced to a year's imprisonment although David states it's the best they could've got with the evidence presented. At that moment, Jacob storms out of the court building. David realises he's gone after Maya so chases after him. When Moira and Debbie enter the pub, Amy asks Moira if she can see Kyle tomorrow but Moira refuses, unaware that Cain has agreed to grant Amy access again. As Maya is being led out of the court building, Jacob shouts that he' loves her and will wait for her. Maya looks away and doesn't respond. Nicola tells Jai that Laurel and Tom are on a blind date which leaves him green with envy. Amy suggests to Nate that they go back to his place for a bunk up but Nate wants to take things slowly. Jamie is on a high after helping deliver a calf with Rhona but Rhona is notably grumpy and admits she's messed things up with Pete. Back at the shop, Faith wants to celebrate Maya being sent to prison but no one else is in the mood for celebrating due to the pitiful sentence. Jacob walks in just as Faith raises a toast to Maya being sent to prison which leads a furious Jacob tell David and Leyla that he hates them both then lash out and punch David. As Liam holds Jacob back, Jacob declares he wishes he would've punched David ages ago. Through his tears, he states Maya is everything to him and he loves her then storms out of the shop. David states he thought Maya getting sent down would be the end of it but it's not as Jacob is going to wait for her. In the pub, Rhona admits to Pete that she was out of order earlier. When Rhona brings up Pete's history of cheating, Pete walks out. At the same time, Moira begs Cain to stop shutting her out but Cain gives her the silent treatment then follows Pete out the door. Moira goes to chase after Cain but Nate alerts her that she's left her phone on the bar. As Nate hands Moira back her phone, the pairs' hands linger little too long. Afterward, Nate calls Amy and tells him there's been a change of plan. Jai bumps into Laurel outside the pub toilets and assures her things won't be awkward between them at work before heading off to the factory leaving Laurel confused. Whilst Kim puts Millie to bed, Jamie asks Andrea if is mum has been stirring it up about Rhona. Andrea confirms she has. Jamie apologises. When Andrea comments this place is bad for them, Jamie insists it's Kim that's bad so they'll need to deal with her once and for all. Priya reminds David that Jacob lashing out is a part of his grieving process, and despite everything, today has been a good day. Laurel marches into the factory and tells Jai he's driving her bananas. Soon the pair are passionately kissing. A half-naked Nate watches from the caravan as Cain and Moira return to the farm. David and Leyla head over to Pollard's Barn to speak with Jacob. Jacob isn't sorry for punching David as he believes what David did to him is worse. Leyla tells Jacob that everything she and David have done is to protect him and hopes he'll see that one day. David tells Jacob he's sorry he's hurting but states he's not sorry Maya is in prison as Maya has damaged him in ways he cannot fathom. Jacob hits back that all Maya did was love him, and if he's damaged it's because of them. With a loathsome look in his eyes, Jacob tells David and Leyla that he never wants to see them ever again, insisting they're not his mum and dad. Cast Regular cast *Jacob Gallagher - Joe-Warren Plant *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Maya Stepney - Louisa Clein *Faith Dingle - Sally Dexter *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Tracy Metcalfe - Amy Walsh *Priya Kotecha - Fiona Wade *Liam Cavanagh - Jonny McPherson *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Amy Wyatt - Natalie Ann Jamieson *Nate Robinson - Jurell Carter *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Jamie Tate - Alexander Lincoln *Andrea Tate - Anna Nightingale *Millie Tate - Willow Bell *Kim Tate - Claire King *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley Guest cast *Judge - Nicholas Gecks *Tom - Chris Brazier Locations *Hotten Crown Court - Courtroom, foyer and court cells entrance *Smithy Cottage - Living room *The Woolpack - Bar and toilet corridor *Home Farm - Kitchen and living room *Smithy Cottage - Driveway *David's Shop - Shop floor *Sharma & Sharma - Office and factory floor *Butlers Farm - Yard and caravan *Pollard's Barn - Living room Notes *Last appearance of Maya Stepney until 19th November 2019. Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2019 episodes